


Brother Sexty

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gratuitous Smut, Incest, M/M, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: A series of text messages between brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Brother Sexty

Brother Sexty

A/N: I’m not actually sure if I’ve posted this before or not. I wrote it some time ago and it is Wincest, which i enjoy but don’t do much. I know these types of drabbles tend to be annoying. All I’m going to tell you is pay attention to the time stamps and try to think of what exactly is happening between texts.

Text 10:45am  
From Sam:  
*picture of soap suds sliding down an impressive set off well defined abdominal muscles*

Text 10:46am  
From Sam:  
*picture of a strong hand, scrubbing soap across a broad chest marked with a familiar tattoo*

Text 10:47am  
From Sam:  
*picture of a gorgeous man, head thrown back under the spray, mouth open in pleasure*

Text 10:48am  
From Dean:  
GOD DAMN IT SAM! I’M IN THE MIDDLE OF A POLICE STATION WITH A FUCKING HARD ON!

Text 10:52am  
From Sam:  
Sorry not sorry.

Text 10:54am  
From Dean:  
You’re just damn lucky you didn’t ruin my case. What the hell has gotten into you?

Text 10:55 am  
From Sam:  
You’ve been gone a week! I’m going nuts here without you.

Text 10:56am  
From Dean:  
Jesus Sammy do you think it’s any easier for me? I’m ready to fucking explode any second, and those pics are NOT helping.

Text 10:57am  
From Sam:  
Dean please. Just come home. I need you.

Text 10:58am  
From Dean:  
Come on Sammy. Give me a break. It’s not like I don’t want to come home.

Text 11:02am  
From Sam:  
God damn it Dean. I’m so hot it hurts! How long do you figure I’ll last this time? Ten seconds? Thirty?   
*picture of a painfully erect cock gripped in a familiar hand*

Text 11:04am  
From Dean:  
Jesus fuck Sam… just fuck. God you’re lucky I’m in the car.

Text 11:07am  
From Sam:  
*thirty second video of Sam’s voice moaning Dean’s name as he comes in his fist. *

Text 11:23am  
From Dean:  
Garth is taking over. I’ll be home in four hours. And don’t you fucking dare do that again until I get home. You’re going to pay for this game little brother.

Text 11:25am  
From Sam:  
Oh I’m counting on it. Drive fast.


End file.
